You Make Me Happy
by AgentAussie
Summary: Another STFBE fanfic. Jack and Sue enjoy life's surprises. All part of my Sue Thomas series so, it would help to read my other stories. I hope you all like it! Please Review!


You Make Me Happy

Written By: AgentAussie

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Sue Thomas F.B. Eye. Just enjoy writing about it :)

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get very many reveiws on my last story. I hope it wasn't that bad! I know there are a few who have said my stories are too short, so I tried to make this one longer. Just please be patient with me cause I'm still new at this! Thank you for those of you who have reviewed though! I really enjoy reading them and they really do make me want to write more! Now, for this story, it would help to read my other ones, but if you don't, I don't think you will miss much. I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thanks!

It was a bright and sunny Spring morning. Birds were singing sweet tunes and the morning air had a fresh, sweet crisp to it. Sue looked around the park while she was walking Levi. 'I am so happy! I have a wondeful husband and a little one that will be with us in a few months.' Sue thought. 'I have a great job...'

Suddenly, Sue froze in her tracks. "Job. The F.B.I." she said quietly to herself so no one would hear. That was until,

"Job?" Jack asked from behind her. Almost instantly he thought to himself 'There ya go again, Hudson. You big idiot! She can't hear you!' he chucked to himself for forgetting. "Levi, get Sue" Jack said as Sue was still lost in thought. Levi pawed Sue. Startled frome daydreaming, she flinched and looked where Levi walked behind her. Looking up, she met those chocolate brown eyes belonging to the person she loved so much. 'Oh, how I could stare at those eyes all day long!' Sue thought.

"Hey" Jack said.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing here? I told you I wouldn't be long. Not that I'm complaining though."she replied with a smile.

"Oh, I figured I would walk with you. I needed some fresh air so I thought why not join you and get to see the beautiful scenery as well." he said.

"Oh, ok. It is beautiful isn't it?" Sue said looking over the small duck pond in front of them as they continued to walk.

"Very" Jack said looking at her. "Although, that's not the scenery I was talking about."

Sue blushed and smiled. "Oh" she said.

Jack smiled back and took her hand in his as they continued to talk.

"So, you were saying something about job and F.B.I. Wanna let me in on your thoughts?" Jack finally said after a moment of silence.

Oh, um, well I was just thinking that when the baby comes along, what should I do about work? she said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure" Sue replied. After a few minutes of thinking she said,"I think I would like to go back to work. I just don't want to miss out on our baby growing up. I don't want to be one of those mothers that neglects her children for work."

"Sue," Jack cut her off "You won't be like that, I know you. You will love our child no matter what, because that's who you are. You're a loving, caring, compassionate and beautiful woman. And I could go on and on. Honey, don't worry about it. I know you'll fit right in place with everything. Anyways, you should be more worried about what kind of Father our child will have!" Jack said.

Sue gave Jack a watery smile. "Jack, you'll be an excellent Father. I've seen you with kids and you fit right in place to. You're a wonderful husband to me so I know that will make you a great Father." she said.

Jack smiled as well and pulled Sue close to him. "I love you Sue. I love you so much that I didn't even know it was possible to love somebody as much as I love you. You do know that right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack, I do. I love you to. I feel the same way about you." she replied right before Jack pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Now, about the F.B.I, I think we could work that out. I actually thought about that a few days ago and talked to D. about it." Jack said

"Really?!" Sue asked excitedly. Jack nodded. " Well? What did he say? Don't keep me in suspense!"

"Well, he said that if you wanted to, that you could work from home. I could just bring tapes or whatever we needed help with home after work and you could work like that. He said it could be permenantly or temporarily. You could choose after you have the baby." he said

"Oh, Jack! Thank you so much! You always know how to cheer me up! Thank you, Honey." She said before they were lost in another kiss filled with passion and excitement for what was to come in a few months.

Several Months Later:

Sue lay in bed, restlessly. She looked at the clock, 2:20 A.M. 'It's time' she thought.

"Jack...Jack?" Sue whispered. Jack stirred a little.

"Jack, Honey?" she said a little louder in pain. He finally rolled over.

"You call me?" He asked, eyes still closed and him half-way asleep.

"Yes, Jack, I did. I think it's time" she said.

"Time? Time for what, Hun? he mumbled. "Please no more late night cravings, Sweetheart." he mumbled again with a smile plastered to his face.

"No, Jack. It's time...the baby is coming!" Sue said during another contraction.

That's all it took for Jack to sit strait up, wide eyed. Immediately, He got up and rushed over to Sue's side of the bed.

"O...okay, uh...um...w..what do w..we need to d..do first?" Jack asked, getting more nervous as the thought sunk in more.

"Jack" Sue brought her hands to his face and turned him to her level to make him look her in the eyes. "Honey, just please get me to the hospital...now!"

"Okay, let's go!" he said.

The Hospital. 5:30 A.M.

Bright and early, Jessica Shyanne Hudson was born into the world.

"Oh, Jack, look at her! She is so beautiful! Look, she has your chocolate eyes! I'm glad we named her with the same initials as your name. She favours you so much!" Sue said.

Jack smiled." And she has your same beautiful smile, just like you sweetheart." he said." Sue, I am so happy! You make me happy, and this baby makes me happy also. I love you." he said as he sat beside Sue on the bed and kissed her.

Sue smiled as she looked at Jack holding their daughter. 'I am so blessed!' she thought as she lifted up a silent prayer thanking God for all He has given her. She really couldn't be any happier at this moment.

The End...For now.


End file.
